The Nordics way of fun
by Dalasport
Summary: The Nordics are hanging out together and are planning something that Iceland is not in on! what are they planning? And what will happen when Iceland finds out?
1. A trip to Iceland

**Authors note: **Hey everyone. This is my first attempt at creating a story and I'm having a blast :D I'd just like to apologize for any spelling errors or weird sentences in this story. English is not my native language but I try my best to make everything look good.

Also, I apologize if some of the characters are wrong or weird or something... I'm trying my best :D

I'm going to have some chapters in this story! as this is only the beginning :D

Also! The POV will not only be from Iceland but the others to ;D (sorry for lack of Sweden here! He is hard to write :o )

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia or the characters here

* * *

Iceland was feeling homesick at one of the boring world conferences looking out the window. He hadn't gone home for weeks and was longing for the sweet ocean breeze and his beautiful mountains. The current conference was held in France and though Iceland had nothing against the country he was exhausted after being dragged between countries by his fellow Nordics. They had been to every single country except his and Iceland knew he would not be getting home any time soon. Finland had complained that they didn't hang out enough so they decided to travel together for a little while. Iceland had never given in if he had known it would be for more than 6 weeks. 6 weeks! Common! No one can survive living with them for more than a day without getting exhausted!

Currently America had the rooms attention while trying to convince the others about something. Iceland just didn't have the energy to pay attention and usually he would get away with it because he was rarely asked for opinions. Of course that irritated him but it meant that he didn't have to pay as much attention as the rest of them.

When the conference was finally over Iceland followed his fellow Nordics up to their room to pack up and get ready to leave.

"Well that was boring" Denmark said while throwing his clothes into a big, red suitcase. Iceland wasn't in a good mood and asked grumpily " So, what boring thing are we gonna do next?" Norway and Denmark looked at each other and smirked. "Where going to your house dummy" Denmark said with joy in his voice. Iceland's face lit up and started to pack even faster! Finland smiled at Iceland sudden change of moods and started on his own bag. Two hours later and they were standing in the airport with an overjoyed Icelander jumping up and down. Only he didn't notice the gleam in everyone's eyes as they waited for their plane. Iceland would not have been so happy had he known what they were planning.

After three hours of flight they arrived at Keflavík airport in Iceland. They found their bags and called for a taxi. The weather was great. Sunny and quite hot for Iceland, not a cloud in sight. Everyone in the car was enjoying the view of the Icelandic nature. Denmark laughed a little while driving into the main city in Iceland. Reykjavík. " I can't believe this is called a city! How many of you live here?" He asked Iceland. " About 150.000" Iceland replied. Finland laughed at Denmark's shocked expression and even the tip of Norway's lips tugged up. "That's half of the population" Norway exclaimed. Denmark's face dropped.

An amused Finland looked out the window and was very shocked when the sight raindrops greeted him. "Wait, how...? I didn't see a single cloud in the sky a few minutes ago! And know it's pouring rain"

"How can you stand it Ice? And does no one know how to use an umbrella? " Denmark asked as he watched the Icelanders walk their way like nothing had happened.

Iceland who was used to the sudden change of weather chuckled over their shock, but ignored them the rest of the ride to his house which was cleverly placed a little from the city on a hill with a view over the ocean. Just the way he liked it. When they arrived they threw their bags into their guest rooms ant darted out, leaving Iceland alone with only Sweden left. Sweden looked at him with a gleam in his eyes and darted after the others.

Iceland was getting rather worried. Sure, they were always weird but this was just getting creepy. He was too tired to think more of it so he just brushed it off. He was home. Finally home. He took a deep breath of the salty air and laid down on his couch, not bothering to go to his room and fell asleep.

* * *

**Note: **Okay! I will post next chapter soon, if not for you than just for me :D


	2. The mall

**Authors note: **hm... I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Hetalia.

* * *

Iceland woke up in the middle of the night, having heard some strange noises. He took one look around the room but saw nothing out of place. The moon being his only light he stumbled out of bed and headed for the door. He hadn't intended to sleep for so long. Had the rest of them come back? Iceland took a peek in the guest rooms but saw no one. Their bags weren't even unpacked. Where had they gone off to?

Iceland shrugged. More peace and quiet for him then. He sat in one of his window sill and watched the ocean waves collide with the rocks beneath him. He was just thinking how lucky he was to live in such a peaceful place when he was grabbed from behind and pulled up in the air. So much for peace. A surprised gasp was the only sound he could make before he was thrown in to a car and sat on.

"What the hell guys. Get off me Denmark." He was only greeted with a chuckle from Norway who climbed in to the car next to them. Finland with an apologetic expression climbed in the drivers seat and Sweden took the passenger seat next to him. "No can do Ice. If you don't want to hang out with us willingly were just gonna have to drag you with us." Denmark said.

A groan of frustration left his lips as he tried to get the Dane off him but he was significantly bigger than Ice so Denmark didn't even budge. "Now, now Ice. Stay calm. It's not like this won't be fun... for us" He added.

Iceland paled. "What exactly are we gonna do?" He asked. "_We_ are gonna do nothing. You on the other hand... Well, you'll see soon enough." Iceland stopped struggling. "Why are you doing this?"

"We couldn't just let you sit around at your house like you've always done when we visit! We just want to hang out with you." Finland said with innocence. Denmark sneered. Then burst out laughing. "Yeah! Right! Just wanna hang out" Even Norway smirked at that. Sweden just stayed silent. Something about his attitude made it clear that he wasn't all too excited. It actually looked like he was getting kind of bored.

When the car pulled to a stop Iceland peeked out. Horror placed on his face when he saw that their target was the local mall, called Kringlan. "No, whatever you're planning I'm not doing it!"

"Not like you have a choice. Sve, hand me the camera." Sweden pulled out a big black camera and handed it to Denmark. Finland just stared out the front window and Norway didn't take his eyes of Iceland who had begun to struggle again. Denmark flipped through a few of the pictures in the camera and shouted out in triumph when he found the desired picture. With a proud look he showed Iceland the picture.

All blood in Iceland's body went to his head when he saw what was on it. It was a picture of him sleeping. He was wearing pink princess pajamas and had a little stuffed animal in the shape of an Elephant.

"You sleep like a rock Ice. How you did not wake up when we dressed you is still a mystery. Yeah, so if you don't cooperate this will be in every nations cellphone within a minute." Denmark snickered.

"But you can't. They'll think that I actually sleep in that thing!" Ice said with disgust. "Kind of the point" Norway said.

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you! You all know that, right?_" _ They only ignored him.

"So, What's your d'siscion?" Sweden asked, fixing his glasses while nudging Finland who still couldn't find the courage to face the angry teen.

"You still haven't told me what I'm supposed to do. What's the other choice?"

"Ok, so. You know your first choice. Your second one is to wear that same outfit and go inside to buy some stuff from a little list we made."

Iceland was so angry that Sweden thought he actually looked like one of his volcano's when they blow.

"Fine" he spat at them. "If I get to go home after."

"No can do, I'm sorry but you still have to hang out with us!"

Iceland groaned but not a chance he was gonna let any of the other countries see that picture. Better to make it strangers than people who are gonna meet you again. Thankfully he didn't know many people here so he had zero chances of meeting someone he met. He sighed. He really didn't like giving in but what choice did he have. They could easily overpower him if he tried to take the camera. Better just get it over with.

"Fine! Give the clothes here."

They all smiled. Making him do things for them wasn't that hard! Besides, They were masters at blackmailing.

"Okey, so no peeking at the list until you're in the store." Denmark demanded when Iceland had dressed in the pajamas. They had even put a little bow in his hair. He looked ridiculous and he knew it. They pushed him out of the car and locked it. They would no doubt go inside after him to watch. For a second he thought about running away but it was like Norway had read his mind cause he lifted the camera and shook his head.

Iceland sighed and headed for the mall while making a mental note to never, ever let them out of his sight when they were visiting. Where did they get these clothes in adult size anyway?

As was to be expected he drew a lot of attention to himself by wearing this. He walked by a group of teenagers who whistled and yelled "Hey Princess! Liking your elephant sweetheart. You sleep with it?". Then they burst out laughing.

Iceland just ignored them but his face gave him away as it was turning bright red of humiliation. When he found the desired store he walked in and opened his note. He stared at it for a few seconds and then started to curse out any Icelandic swear word he knew and of course that drew more attention to him.

He stopped cursing and read through the list again. It was quite the list including things usually bought by girls and the dialog he was supposed to use. "Just get it over with Ice" He muttered to himself. When he had gathered all the things to the counter and was gonna pay he realized his wallet was in his jacket which was in the car.

"Um.. I'm sorry miss. I forgot my wallet in my car. Can you hold on to those? I'll be right back."

"There will be no need for that. Young man, come with me."

Iceland turned around and saw one of the security guards of the mall standing behind him. He sighed. How much worse can this dayget.

* * *

**Note: **Yeah, not sure at all.

Well, still gonna post another chapter soon. ;D

Hopefully it will be better.


	3. A mall disaster

**Authors Note: **yayy :D I had so much fun writing this chapter. I hope you'll have as much fun reading it ;D

**Disclaimer: **And no, I do not own anything here!

* * *

Norway, Denmark, Finland and Sweden had followed their youngest member through the mall. They had taken a seat at a coffee shop across from the store Iceland had walked in to and ordered coffee and cakes. Now they waited for Iceland to come back so they could continue with their day.

"Do you think he'll buy everything on the list?" Finland asked as he accepted the drink from the waitress. "He better, or I'll send his little picture!" Denmark murmured while he took a bite out off a cookie from the table.

Sweden tensed but said nothing. The Nordics were all very protective of Iceland and though they were not all really related they did think of themselves as a family with Iceland being the youngest brother. They would never do anything that would actually hurt him. They just liked to see him blush. He was really cute when he was embarrassed.

"He looked so cute in that outfit! Though it did make him look like he was twelve, he was just too adorable." Finland chirped. "We 're gonna h've to be c'refull for th' n'xt w'ek or so. H'e will b' taking any opp'rtun'ty to t'ke his revenge" Sweden said.

"Nahh, Ice's not the revenge type" Denmark noted. "Believe me Den, our lillebror is a clever prankster. I'd be extra careful. Remember when we hid his book? You weren't exactly laughing then" Norway said with a slight smirk. Denmark shuddered. "I'd like to forget that day. My poor car!"

"Wait, what did he do?" Finland asked curiously. Norway chuckled "It was freezing outside, so I guess Ice must have gone out several times with buckets of water and poured it on the whole car. When Denmark was going to the store there was like 5 cm of ice on the car."

"It took hours to brake it off." Denmark said miserably. "And then Denm'rk brok' the w'ndow try'ng to get the ice off"

Finland looked shocked for a moment but then burst out laughing, tears streaming down his face. "Never could I have guessed Iceland could be so devious" he said between hiccups.

Sweden smiled at the memory.

"And theatrical" Denmark grumbled. "I mean... ice on the car, and his name is ICEland... very creative!" Denmark said as he reached out for his coffee mug but didn't pay enough attention to were his hand was going and tripped the mug so the hot liquid went out of the cup and right onto Norway's pants.

Norway's eyes narrowed as he focused on Denmark. "Oh, no!" Denmark whispered with a terrified look. Norway jumped out of his chair making weird sounds while running after the Dane who had darted out of the coffee shop, screaming apologizes.

Finland got so startled that he had fallen off his chair and sat on the ground with a shocked expression. Sweden just stood up, paid the waitress and dragged Finland after the others.

No one noticed that at the exact time their dear little brother was in some kind of trouble.

As Iceland walked behind the security guard he thought about his warm bed at home and the soothing sounds of the wind. He hated malls. They were too loud and crowded, nothing natural about them. In Iceland there are only two malls but the little nation stayed clear of them altogether. If he needed something he'd rather go down town so he could walk outside. The stores were little but cute and the people there were warm and friendly.

Though he was a little surprised that the security guard had picked him up. He hadn't done anything illegal. But the others would come help him, whatever the problem was. That thought reassured him.

At that moment he heard something familiar. He looked around until he saw Denmark running away from an angry Norway and Sweden dragging Finland after them. Denmark was yelling apologizes while trying to steer clear from the passengers on the hallways.

Iceland chuckled at the scene. This day was taking a fun turn. Though he wondered what could have happened. But with these two it didn't have to be much.

The security guard had also noticed this and sighed. He picked up his radio and mumbled something in it. He sighed again. "Kid, wait here while I go sort this out."

Iceland blinked. Was he serious? No way he would just wait here until he came back. He waited until the guard was far enough away from him then ran towards the nearest exit.

People were really starting to notice him. Not that he could blame them. He was quite the picture there, running through the hallways in bright pink princess pajamas with his silvery hair windblown around his face.

When he reached the exit he gave out a sound of relief and darted towards the car. He cursed at the door when he found it locked. His keys were in his jacket and his jacket was in the car. He looked around. He wasn't really that far from his house and it was a long time since he had taken a walk through his beloved city.

He sighed. If only he wasn't wearing those stupid pajamas. It was quite cold outside but he shook it off. He wasn't called Iceland for nothing.

So he started the walk, in a slight better mood than when he came to the mall. On his way it started to snow. It was the beautiful kind of snowflakes that look like they're lazily dropping to the ground. It was typical Christmas snow.

Though Iceland thought they were beautiful he couldn't help but think that the temperature must be dropping and really started to worry. There was only so much cold he could manage.

When he was about half way there he started to shiver. "This is taking longer than I thought" he said to himself through clenched teeth. Soon the wind picked up and the peaceful snowing turned into a blizzard. Iceland was really worried now for he could only see like a meter in front of him and he was getting seriously cold.

He wandered around aimlessly trying to find his way home but lost track of the pathway and soon he let himself sink down to his knees. The snow was piling up around him but he wasn't stupid. He knew he would not be getting home at this rate. His best chance was to try to get to a house and ask to stay there until the blizzard stopped. Usually they never lasted that long in Iceland.

He stood up and started his journey to the nearest house.

* * *

**Note: **A funny fact. That prank was played on my stepfathers co worker who was quitting ;D On his last day it was freezing outside so his friends went outside a few times over the day and did this xD The poor guy was stuck there forever.**  
**


	4. slight panick

**A/N: **Hello again. I present to you the fourth chapter. This was sooo hard to write! I kept deleting it and changing everything and I was never really satisfied. So I asked my awesome friend to give me a hand. He being so awesome, decided to help me. With his help it got a bit better so I'll have to give him like 12% of the credits for it!

So yeah! **Disclaimer** thingie now! I do not own anything! o.O I mean seriously! This feels so stupid. Do I really have to do this for every chapter? *sigh*

* * *

**13:00/1 pm (I think :p. pm and am confuse me! :o )**

Norway was absolutely furious. Denmark had spilled coffee on his favorite pants and, well, coffee is hot so he basically ignored the apologize coming from the Dane running in front of him. Denmark was actually having some fun. Annoying Norway was one of his favorite activities, though it came with a price: Norway's wrath. Denmark tried not to think too much about it and just ran as fast as he could through the crowd with no clear destination in mind.

"Oi! What do you think you're doing?" Denmark came to a halt, scanning around the hallway, looking for the owner to that voice. The owner turned out to be a fat man in a black coat. Denmark could see the word _guard_ sown on it so he assumed that was the security guard for this floor of the mall. That, or cosplayers were getting pretty obscure.

Soon Denmark regretted stopping as Norway drove his fist into his kidney. Denmark gave out a low grunt.

Norway turned to the guard, brushing off invisible dust on his jacket, giving him a calm look. "Ignore us. We are in no way suspicious of committing any illegal activities."

The guard narrowed his eyes as he scanned up and down their figure like they were some criminals in questioning. "Is there a reason you two are running around, screaming in public?"

"Well, you see he's an idiot and doesn't really cope without getting attention so he likes to go around in public acting like a wild animal" Norway explained, receiving a scowl from his brother.

Right then Sweden caught up to them with Finland in tow. "Is th're a pr'blem?" He asked the guard.

The guard looked quite intimidated of the tall Swede as he started to shiver a bit. "Your friends here were just causing havoc and we don't tolerate such behaviour here in our mall. Are you willing to stop causing so much noise and pushing bystanders or do I have to throw you out?"

"Hey! We didn't push anyone!" Denmark said getting quite irritated at the guard.

"Well you might as well have. No running inside! And…" he trailed off as he noticed the glare that Sweden was giving him.

"If I catch you again I will throw you out! Got it?"

"Got it buddy" Denmark said, flinching when he received a glare from Norway standing besides him.

Finland exhaled with relief when the guard walked off. "That could have ended badly" he exclaimed.

Suddenly a series off curses was heard from the guard as he seemed to be looking for something. He started to run around the place, yelling stuff in Icelandic at what seemed to be the air.

"Hey" Denmark yelled. "What did you just say to us about loud noises?"

The guard looked at them, face red as a tomato out off pure anger.

With that, Norway took hold off Denmark's tie and started dragging him to the store that Iceland had previously been in.

"Come on" Norway said. "Iceland's probably done by now. Let's go get him and leave for home."

"Yeah, we will then go do something fun tomorrow. Won't we Su-san?"

"M'key" Sweden said as they walked into the store.

* * *

The Faces of the Nordics showed mixed feelings as they walked out of the store empty handed. Finland's showed worry, Sweden and Norway had their usual emotionless expression on and Denmark's was written with warning.

"Where could he have gone?" Finland whimpered.

"'s okay Fin. He's pr'bably look'ng for us r'ght now"

Norway wasn't worried. If he knew his brother right then he would just be waiting by the car, very annoyed.

"Let's check if he's by the car" He suggested to see if his idea was right.

They all nodded in agreement and made their way to the car. No Iceland. Then to the restaurant floor. No Iceland. Then to the pet store. No Iceland. Then they roamed the halls, trying to spot the silver haired nation for what seemed hours, but no such luck.

Now the Nordics started to worry. They had looked seemingly everywhere and there was no sign of him.

"Is there a way he could have walked home?" Finland asked, a slight quiver in his voice.

"Nah, Ice isn't dumb. I mean look out side! There's a freaking blizzard going on. He wouldn't be stupid enough to walk all that way himself." Denmark exclaimed, waiving his hands in the air.

"But we don't know when he left. The weather was pretty nice a few hours ago. If he left then, he wouldn't have known about the blizzard" Finland said.

Norway stood there thinking. "This will get us nowhere! We should go ask the staff here for help. Maybe they can check the security tapes"

They all nodded in agreement. So they made their way to the security offices on the third floor.

"I hope we don't run into that idiot guard who got mad with us earlier" The Dane said tiredly as they knocked on the door, a muffled "come in" following.

They opened the door and were quite relieved to see that this guard was someone else. This one was slight taller and much leaner. He looked friendly enough so Finland walked in and said nicely "Hello mister. We are in need of some assistant. We have lost our little brother and can't seem to find him."

The guard looked up from his papers on the desk and asked irritably "Give me his name"

Finland, quite shocked too here such a hostile response, backed up but answered the question.

The guard took up a microphone and flicked a switch and spoke into it "Emil, come to the third floor to meet your brothers" He repeated it thrice and turned the device off.

"He should be here in a minute or so" He spat at them as he flicked his wrist to some chairs on the right side of the office.

"No need to be rude" Denmark muttered as they made their way to the chairs.

While they waited Finland took in the neat office. Everything was very simple, clad in white or gray. Some plants lay on the table but that was the only personal thing in it. In the opposite corner stood a lone printer and a computer stood on the desk.

Norway was soon losing patients as his brother didn't seem to be coming. "Excuse me! Are we just supposed to wait here forever? He's obviously not coming!" He spat out angrily, surprising the others.

The guard looked up lazily. "Well, I suppose I could check the security cameras if you insist. So, how does your brother look like?" he asked.

"He's a little bit shorter than me with silvery white hair." Norway said.

"Okay, and clothing?" The guard asked as he scanned the screen in front of him.

Silence fell on the Nordics, as they felt rather uncomfortable describing Iceland's clothing. Maybe it was their consciences harassing them for loosing him. Or maybe they just figured out what a cruel trick they had pulled on him.

They couldn't tell.

"W-well," Norway said, breaking the seemingly endless silence, "He was wearing pajamas."

"Yeah," muttered Finland, "pink ones."

"With," Denmark spat the sentence out of his mouth," with princesses on them."

The security guard probed them with his eyes, desperately trying to find signs that they were lying. But he knew it was plain as day they weren't making it up.

He said nothing to them as he continued scanning the screen, but they could swear he was muttering something under his breath; something about tourist, drunks and communism.

After a few minutes off awkward silence the guard gave out a grunt of satisfaction. "Is this him?" He asked, turning his screen towards them. Norway took a few steps towards him and nodded.

A groan slipped his lips as he saw the clock, blinking red in the lower right corner, indicating the time the footage was caught. "He left three hours ago. He's long gone"

The Nordics left the room in a hurry, making their way to the parking lot, not even bothering saying goodbye. As everyone was seated silence filled the car as everyone was feeling guilty of this. The sounds of the blizzard, roaring outside and made everyone think about Iceland walking home. None of them were that dense to not realize now that he had decided to walk instead of getting scolded by that angry security guard. No one blamed him but they were all quite worried.

"Maybe he got home before the weather got so bad" The Fin suggested, not really believing it himself.

Silence.

"Sooo, Nor! How was your day?" Denmark suddenly asked while placing a goofy smile on his face.

"How was my day? How was my day?! Are you seriously asking me about that now?! " Norway growled.

"Wow, dude, Chillax. Icey's probably just drinking cocoa on the couch or something. You don't have to worry so much" He said, more to convince himself than Norway. He revived the engine and started the drive to Iceland's house.

The car whizzed along the road, stopping when necessary, but otherwise it was on the verge of going over the speed limit. The gang was rather quiet, the air hanging still as they filled their minds with thoughts of self-hatred and pity.

Finland thought the atmosphere was too unfriendly, but for the life of him, he couldn't find anything cheery to say.

After some time, however, he decided to start a conversation anyway:

"Do you think he's okay?" He asked, sadness choking in his throat.

"Of course," Denmark said with a bitter remark, "why wouldn't he?"

This time, Sweden wanted to butt in "What, you mean besides the fact that we left him all alone in a freezing blizzard with nothing on but a pair of jamies and briefs?"

"Maybe he took the bus." Denmark retorted.

"Couldn't" Norway said from the passenger seat, "He left his wallet here, along with his coat. 'Sides, even if he did have it, the pajamas have no pockets, so there's nowhere to put it."

"Well, he could stuff it in his boxers if he wanted to." Finland's voice had a surprising amount of hope in his voice.

Everyone decided not to respond, feeling that there wasn't any point in arguing would-haves.

"Oh let's face it guys." Finland said, his voice almost breaking with grief, "he's probably out there somewhere, all alone, more frozen than a popsicle in the Artic."

"He'll be fine," Denmark said to no one but himself, "He'll be just fine."

They all got out of the car and made their way to the front door, opening it upon arrival. They stood there in the doorway, all huddled up in a tight group. No one moved as they took in the surroundings. Hopes came crashing down on them when they realized that their dear little brother was indeed not home.

The silence was broken by a sobbing Finland. "He's not here" he cried holding tight onto Sweden's arm.

" 's ok'y. He's j'st on h's way. He'll be h're soon" Sweden murmured to the shaken Finland as he drew him into a tight hug.

Tension reeked of them as they stared into the seemingly empty house.

Norway's eyes darted to the second floor when he saw something move up there. "Let's get inside" Denmark said. Norway narrowed his blue eyes, jerking his hand up to stop the Dane from walking further.

"What's the matter Norge?" Denmark said surprised. Norway just shushed him, not taking his eyes of the second floor balcony. When nothing happened Denmark got wrestles so he pushed Norway's hand away walking under the balcony.

Norway suspected someone was hiding behind the balcony wall and his suspicions were proven correct when an angry Icelander came into view, dropping a big bucket off water onto the Dane below, earning a squeal from him.

"Why the..?!" Denmark fumed as he gave their little brother a murderous glare, storming up the stairs towards the Icelander but was cut off from Finland as he darted up the stairs to tackle Iceland to the ground.

"Get off me" Iceland squirmed but he was stuck in the caring embrace of his brother who was not planning on letting him go anytime soon. "How did you get here?" Was the only thing the blonde little nation could ask as he tightened his hug.

Iceland shrugged. "Some dude offered to drive me when I asked for shelter through the night. He obviously didn't trust me enough to stay."

"But you are all right?" The Fin asked.

Iceland gave a nod. Scanning the room Iceland caught Denmark's and Norway's gases, his mouth forming into a smirk.

Denmark met Norway's glance and they both smirked as well. They both knew what was coming. It had happened a few times before but that had only included themselves and Iceland, and knowing their little brother they knew he was going to drag Finland and Sweden into it too.

"PRANK WAR" Denmark exclaimed with a huge grin on his face.

Finland loosened his hug in confusion and Iceland took the chance and threw him off.

Sweden sighed. He also knew what was going to happen as soon as he spotted the Icelander with the bucket.

Iceland, Norway and Denmark darted off in three different directions, all thoughts about worry and bad weather all but gone.

Finland's confused gaze amused the Swede but he decided to enlighten him.

"The'r h'ving a pr'nk war and we are inv'lved" Sweden said as he dragged Finland back to his feet.

"What?" Finland said, dazed after the push.

"Th'y do th's from t'me to t'me. Usu'lly h'ppens when one of th'm gets p'shed ov'r the l'ne. I guess Ic'land w'nts s'me r'venge b't we are all go'ng to be t'rgeted."

Finland got concerned. "But he needs to rest! He just walked a long way in a blizzard. He could get sick any moment now."

Sweden chuckled. "I'd worry m're about Norw'y and D'nmark. They are go'ng to t'rget us as m'ch as h'm."

"What? Why? I didn't do anything to them." He said

"W'll, th's is war. It was only a m'tter of t'me you got dr'gged into this. Just, try not to get hurt. They can play pretty roughly"

"And actu'lly…" He said, a mischievous gleam growing in his eyes "so can I"

Sweden darted up running through the kitchen door leaving a extremely confused Finland behind.

* * *

**A/N****:** PRANK WAR! haha, This will be so much fun to write! I've got a couple of idea's! If you've got any idea's of your own feel free to PM me! I have never actually played a prank on anyone so I'm kind of inexperienced! :p

But, oh god! Sweden's accent is killing me! It's sooo hard to write!


	5. Prank war

**A/n: **Hello again. So in this chapter we'll get to see some languages! yayy :D The translations are in the A/n below the story. And to Danish speakers: I'm sorry! My Danish only goes so far so this could be horribly wrong. I tried my best. Other than that I've got absolutely nothing to say :o (that doesn't happen often) so you can just go right ahead to the story. Enjoy :D

**Disclaimer:** No characters belong to me!

* * *

He ran.

Denmark heaved his chest up and down, running down the lower hallway.

He rushed past the furniture, almost knocking a desk down, as rubber grenades flew past him, splashing blasts of wet death across the walls.

"If I can just make it past the doorway!"

Immediately, though, he felt the sinking sensation of defeat as a cold water balloon hit him right in the neck.

"Curse you Norway!" He yelled as he dove through the kitchen door and locked it. He leaned against the door, checking if any one was pursuing him. When he heard nothing, he slid down and hit the floor, his chest heaving, as he relaxed a bit.

"Why didn't I think of water balloons?!" he asked himself as he stood up, walking to the fridge. He opened it, searching for something drinkable.

"Jeez, Ice. Someone needs to teach you how to eat" He said as he moved some weird food out of the way to reach something that looked like a milk carton. He gulped it down, the smelly liquid pouring down his throat, as he got a sinking sensation that he had gotten himself into a situation that he couldn't handle.

His face took a disgusted expression as he spit the milk out, gagging. He started running around the kitchen trying to wipe his tongue clean but the taste of this horrendous milk just wouldn't go. He started to feel wheezy and his stomach started to ache.

"What the hell was that!" he yelled at the air as he took the carton he had dropped, trying to read the label. His Icelandic was not very good so he didn't understand much. The only thing he got out of his searching was that this mysterious drink was called mysa **(1)**

He found himself a big glass and filled it with cold water from the sink. He chugged it down. Then chugged two more, but the disgusting taste wouldn't leave.

"Never, ever again" He muttered as he strut through the door.

* * *

Norway smirked as he eyed his newest trap from his hiding place which was a weird hidden cupboard-like-closet in the corner of a wall. He had put a spell on another bigger closet that was nearby, so that it could only be open from the outside. This was gold. 'Now to just wait for the right moment and…' he stopped in mid thought as he saw Sweden walk slowly towards his hiding place. 'Perfect' he thought as he waited for the Swede to be in just the right place and…

He dropped down from his hiding place and attempted to push Sweden into the closet. Sweden didn't look the least bit surprised and took hold of Norway's chest and turned his own trap against him. Norway landed face first into the big closet and was just quick enough to see the smirk on Sweden's face as the closet was closed. He was trapped.

He chose some good curse words in his own language as he figured out Sweden's plan.

"Din idiot! Du planla dette på forhånd!" He rarely lost his composure but he was so mad that he had fallen into his own trap. Sweden must have been watching him for a while now and he hadn't noticed.

Sweden just chuckled as he walked away to find his next victim.

Norway started to chant words to open the closet. When he was done he tried to push the door open. But it wouldn't budge.

'huh, why doesn't this work?' He thought as he started using his whole body to try to force the door open, but no luck.

"This isn't supposed to happen" He said out loud with a worried tone. Sure, the spell worked but he had done the counter spell so the door should have opened. 'Did I memorize the spell wrong?' He thought as his worry started to increase. He started murmuring the spell again but with to no avail.

"Shit. This isn't good." He said to himself as he slid down to the floor.

"I'm stuck"

* * *

"It's okay Finny, I'm okay. They won't find me here. I'm safe" said Finland. He was pacing up in the attic, trying to calm himself down. After Sweden had left him he had run to the attic to hide. Upon arrival he started panicking. He didn't know how long he had been there but he certainly wasn't going down again anytime soon.

"If I just stay here I'll be alright!"

After a few minutes he quieted down, since he had heard some footsteps below.

'Come on. I'm not here. Walk by. I'm not here. Don't come up.' He frantically thought trying to make as little noise as possible.

Suddenly his phone went off at the highest volume.

"Nooo, shit, shit" He yelled as he fumbled with his phone.

"Who the hell is calling?!" He dropped his phone and stumbled to the exit, running as fast as he possibly could away from the mystery man.

Behind him, Denmark smirked. 'I see Finny is taking this game well.' He thought as he checked who had tried to call Finland.

"America? What does he want with Fin? Well…" He set the phone on a near table and left the room.

'okay, that was entertaining but I have to get back on track! I bet it was Iceland who planted that drink in the fridge. He's going to pay.' He thought darkly as he walked up the stairs to the attic. He searched it for a while until he found what he was looking for.

A rope.

He smiled

* * *

Iceland was on the roof, fidgeting with some wires. It was completely dark and his house was just out of the section where the lamp posts where. He couldn't really see anything.

"Where is this switch!" He muttered to the roaring wind as he continued to dig around in the box the wires where laying in. Suddenly all the lights from the house went out.

He smiled with satisfaction and climbed back down into the house.

"Perfect"

Suddenly his phone started to ring furiously.

"Damn it. Shut up, shut up, shut up." He yelled as he attempted to silence his phone.

"Um.. hello?" He whispered into the device.

"Yo Iceland, how you doing dude?" came from the phone.

Iceland sighed "America! I'm kind of busy now. Can I call you later?"

"Wait this is import-"

"Yo, tough guy! Someone's coming. We should scramble" Mr. Puffin interrupted.

"You know, America. I'm really sorry. I can't talk now" Iceland said and hung up, putting his phone on silent.

"In here" Mr. puffin suggested as he flew into one of the rooms. Iceland silently followed him. He closed the door and leaned against it, trying to hear if the person coming had moved past.

"Hey, who was it exactly who was coming?" Iceland asked his pet, not moving from the door so he wouldn't miss the person.

"Oh, just no one!" the puffin answered.

"Wait.. Wha-" Iceland started with confusion obvious in his voice as he tried to turn around but was interrupted when a battle cry came from above.

"Got ya" Denmark yelled as he pinned Iceland to the floor. Iceland groaned.

"Fávita Lundinn þinn! Afhverju tekuru hans hlið?" Iceland yelled at his puffin since his beloved pet had just tricked him and joined allegiance with one of his rival.

"Hann er með of gott plan! Ég gat ekki annað en verið með í því! Ég mun njóta þess að sjá þetta" Mr. Puffin gave off a weird expression that was probably his strange idea of a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Care to talk in a language I understand?" Denmark exclaimed a little irritated. "Ahh, never mind." He said as he picked up a rope and threw it over a support log that came out of the wall and cut through the room, maybe four meters from the floor.

"What the hell are you doing and get off me" Iceland growled, Denmark still managing to pin him down.

"Just preparing." He said as he stood up, grabbing one of Iceland's leg.

Iceland gave a little yelp as he was yanked up by his foot. He felt something tighten around his leg and tried to glance up to see what Denmark was doing.

"um.. H-Hvað ertu að gera?"

Denmark smirked. He actually understood that, thanks to their language having some similarities.

"Jeg binder dette reb til dit ben og så vil jeg hejse dig op. Du vil blive hængende der som en sæk af mel."

Iceland glared at the Dane, having understood perfectly what he said but Denmarks grip was to tight for him to escape so he just crossed his arms and waited.

After a few minutes Iceland was hanging head down from the ceiling Denmark stood a few meters away and admired his work.

"Ahh, revenge is sweet don't you think, icey?" He asked.

Iceland's face turned from annoyance to surprise. " Um, Denmark. I haven't done anything to anyone except take out the electricity"

Now it was Denmark's turn to get surprised. "So it wasn't you who planted that milk thingie in the fridge?"

Iceland's face lit up, then erupted into laughter. "You drank Mysa?" He managed to get out between giggles.

Denmark's face turned read.

"I didn't plant that there. Well... I guess I did. But it was meant for me. It certainly wasn't meant as a prank. Though I don't know why I hadn't thought of that" Iceland mused.

"Dude! You so deserve to hang there just to own that thing. It's disgusting." Denmark said, making a face.

"Hey! It's not that bad. It's just... kind of sour. I like it."

"Yeah, what ever. Good luck getting out of this. My knots are the best" Denmark said as he strut out of the room.

Iceland froze. Denmark had spent a lot of day's at sea. His nots where probably super tight. Sure, Iceland had spent a few day's at sea as well, but not like Denmark.

"Fjandinn" He muttered as he tried to hoist his body up to reach the knots.

"I'll certainly be here a while."

In the corner Mr. Puffin was laughing his ass off, watching his owner hang there, struggling to free himself.

"Þegiðu" Iceland mumbled as he continued to try and reach the knots.

* * *

**translations:**

**Norwegian - **Din idiot! Du planla dette på forhånd = You idiot! You planned this didn't you**  
**

**Icelandic - **Fávita Lundinn þinn! Afhverju tekuru hans hlið? = stupid puffin! Why do you take his side?

- Hann er með of gott plan! Ég gat ekki annað en verið með í því! Ég mun njóta þess að sjá þetta = His plan is to good! I can't just not take part in it! I'll enjoy watching this.

- um.. H-Hvað ertu að gera? = Um.. what are you doing?

- Fjandinn = Damn it

- Þegiðu = shut up

**Danish - **jeg binder dette reb til dit ben og så vil jeg hejse dig op. Du vil blive hængende der som en sæk af mel = I'm tying this rope around your foot and then I'll hoist you up. You'll hang there like a sack of flour.

**A/N: **that **(1)-** Mysa, is the worst thing I have ever encountered. And I have eaten hákarl (fermented shark), which actually didn't taste bad... Anyway! I think that mysa is worse. Never, ever taste it! ugh! I had to taste it in my school's initiation thingie. And not once, not twice but thrice! My stomach ached for days afterwards. And the taste made any food I tried to eat that day unbearable. Just... promise me you won't drink it!


	6. A mouse?

**A/n: **^^ I love this chapter! It's a little short but it was so much fun to write. hm... since it's been a while since I last updated I'll remind you where our beloved nations are at the moment:

Norway is stuck in a closet, Iceland's hanging down from the sealing, Finland's running around and Sweden and Denmark are just doing their stuff!

Haha ;D Enjoy!

Oh! And I don't own Hetalia :o

* * *

Finland ran through the dark hallway. 'Why did the lights have to go out!' He desperately thought. 'Denmark might be after me and I can't see a thing'

He stumbled around until he bumped into a closet. 'Perfect. I can hide in here'

He opened the closet and climbed inside, his foot gracing something soft.

"Wait, Finland! Don't close it" He heard someone frantically yell but it was too late. The door was closed. Someone sighed to his left.

"Welcome to the closet. The current population is just me and these two dust bunnies, but it's speculated to rise quite soon. The left one's name is Steve."

Finland hesitated for a moment. "And what's the right one's name?"

"He doesn't have a name, because he's a dust bunny." Norway leaned in real close "He's not alive, Finland. You'd have to be crazy to think that. Are you crazy, Finland? Are. You. Crazy?"

"Norway? Are you okay?" Finland asked, a little bit disturbed.

Norway sighed again. "No! I got stuck in my own trap"

"Why don't you just go out?" Finland asked curiously.

"Try for yourself" Norway said in his monotone voice. Finland tried to push it open but it wouldn't budge.

"Um… Is the door locked?"

"No. Or... kind of. It can only be opened from the outside. This was meant for Sweden but he tricked me"

"Ohh. How long have you been in here?" Finland asked as he tried to get into a comfortable position since the closet was quite cramped.

Norway sighed. "I don't know. Maybe two hours. Maybe just a few minutes. As you can see there is not really that much that you can do to entertain yourself in here so I've been quite bored."

"Well, at least I'm safe from Denmark"

Norway slid down to the closet floor, Finland soon following his example. They shifted around to try to get some space. "This closet looked a lot bigger from the outside" Norway said as he removed a rubiks cube that he had been sitting on.

"Look on the bright side Nor. At least we can have some bonding time" Finland beamed.

Norway inwardly groaned. 'great'

* * *

Denmark walked around the corridors, trying to find his next victim. The thing was he couldn't find a soul. He hadn't even seen Sweden since the beginning. How long had they been playing anyway?

He checked his watch, squinting his eyes to try and see the tiny numbers in the dark. "Let's see. This all started when we got home. That was around 7 pm and now it's… 4 am? Wow, we've been playing for a while."

He peered his eyes to try and see through the darkness and groaned. "This is useless. I have to find a flashlight"

Suddenly his stomach gave out a loud growl. "I know, I know" He yelled at it. "I'm working on it. I just don't trust any of Iceland's food after that… thing" He shuddered. "I'm never even going near his fridge again"

He attempted to take a step forward but bumped into a drawer. He opened the first drawer and felt around inside. He grabbed something he thought could be a flashlight and got disappointed when he realized it was only a red laser that didn't give any light.

Suddenly his phone began ringing. He picked up his phone and grinned when he saw the caller ID.

"America, my man. How ya been?"

"Denmark, dude. I'm great"

"What can I help you with? Out of burgers or something?"

"hah, I'm never out of burgers. Nah, I was more thinking about that pi-"

"Oh, man. I'm really sorry. I'll call you later. I think someone's coming. I need to be ready"

"hey, wai-" Denmark hung up, put his phone on the drawer and jumped behind a nearby couch. The door on the other end of the corridor opened and in came Sweden. He walked past Denmark and out the other end. Denmark got up and silently followed Sweden.

* * *

Mr. Puffin watched with interest as his owner squirmed in the air, attacking the knot holding him up.

"You know you're never going to get out of that on your own"

"Shut up" Was the short reply he got.

He flew so that he sat on the knot.

"I could help you, you know. For a price of course. "

Iceland let himself fall back down with a defeated sigh. "What do you want"

"I want six large boxes of sand eel, and no more." "Six boxes? Forget it! We don't want to repeat that incident in England…" Iceland spouted, shuddering.

"Well, then I want four boxes… and a driller"

"A driller? Why do you ne-" "Don't ask questions, just give me a driller and I'll free you" Mr. Puffin interrupted.

Iceland thought it over for a while. He was getting quite hungry and he was getting a headache from hanging upside down for such a long time.

"Deal, now get me down"

Mr. Puffin gave out a satisfied croak and started pecking at the knot.

"You really think that will work!" Iceland snorted! "I've been attacking that thing for who knows how long and I haven't been able to- ugh" He groaned as he came crashing down, landing on his back.

"Jeez, idiot! You could have given me a warning!" He said as he stood up, rubbing head.

Mr. Puffin flew down and landed on his shoulder, pecking his head.

"Show some gratitude you punk and remember to give me that driller."

"What's with you and that driller?" Iceland mused as they made their way out of the room.

* * *

Norway was bored out of his mind. Finland hadn't stop babbling about random stuff that Norway just wasn't remotely interested in. Norway had come to the place where he just nodded and murmured a random "aha" and "that's interesting"

"Norway? Are you even listening to me?" Finland asked as he waved his hand in front of Norway's face.

Norway blinked. "huh? Ahh, yeah. That trip sounds interesting"

Finland furrowed his brows "I'm done talking about that. Now I was saying how we should all celebrate our birthdays together"

Norway murmured an apology and looked around for what felt like the millionth time for something entertaining. He had already solved the rubiks cube several times and there didn't seem to be anything else in here.

Finland just kept on rambling about some family events.

"squeak"

Norway's eyes widened. 'Oh no! This can't be. No, not in here'

"squeak"

Finland hadn't noticed anything so Norway shushed him. "Do you hear that?" He asked.

Finland listened with him.

"Squeak"

Norway looked absolutely terrified.

"Norway? Are you okay? It's probably just a mouse or something. No need to worry so much" Finland said in a soothing voice. He didn't know what was wrong with Norway but wanted to help.

"Finland?" Came a shrill nasally voice from Norway's throat, "Look to your left."

He looked, and observed a small ball of fur nibbling on a broken-off piece of wall about three millimetres from him.

"Yeah?"

"Just please, tell me that's not a mouse."

"It's not."

"Oh thank G-"

"It's a rat."

* * *

Where had that man gone off to?

Denmark lurked through the hallways, trying to stalk his Swedish pray; the only problem being, that for one to stalk a pray, one must first find ones pray.

He didn't know how the guy did it; suddenly he calmly walks through the room, heads to the other side, and like that, he's gone, swept through a dimensional portal to the planet Z to fight the evil space invaders that consume-

Denmark stopped himself there, and was reminded that late night B movie binging wasn't good for the soul.

Looking around, he found himself in a small room, where the only real interesting thing was a small closet , which was moving erratically, with loud constant banging coming from it, almost as if-

With a load bang, and a burst of colour and smoke, Denmark was knocked back by an unknown force, his body harshly embracing the walls in the process. After the dust settled in, a young man came walking on the roof to him. Either that, or Denmark's head was on the floor.

"Fi'land?" He slurred, a bit dazed, grasping for air; "S'at you?"

"Yeah, Denmark, it's me."

"What just hit me?"

"Oh, Norway just went into a sissy berserk rage after seeing a rat, and broke through a magically sealed door, knocking you down in the process."

"Right, just wondering."

* * *

**A/n: **Hehe! Sooo, Dust bunnies! Not real! just dust! xD Norway has some imagination ;D


End file.
